Invincible: Invincible War
and 61 for heroes featured in this event. | Villains = See and 61 for villains featured in this event. | Others = | Origin = | Titles = | Collected = | Creators = Robert Kirkman, Ryan Ottley | First = Invincible Vol 1 60 | Last = Invincible Vol 1 65 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = The Invincible War is an one-issue event that takes place in the Invincible universe followed with five aftermath issues. Overview A few months ago, Mark looks into horror after killing Angstrom Levy. However, Angstrom survived the carnage and opened a portal to another dimension to have his injuries treated. His encounter with Mark would live him with a disfigured face and a large scar that was across his lip and eye. He unleashes the 16 alternate Marks he gathered upon the original Mark’s reality. Angstrom tells the alternate Marks to go across the globe and destroy cities and that he will fulfill their parts of the bargain. Mark and Eve are relaxing at Eve’s house. Mark asks to meet her parents and Eve reluctantly accepts. Eve gets a call from the Invincible Inc. phone. Meanwhile, The evil Marks spring into action with one destroying Stronghold Penitentiary, London, Moscow, New York with one fighting Spawn who is using his cape and chains to restrain him. That Mark has claimed to have killed Spawn before. Another fight Duncan Rosenblatt in Los Angeles, who in his dimension is “King of The Monsters.” Another Mark is fighting Tech Jacket (Zack Thompson) in Earth’s orbit. Mark begins fighting his alternate version with a Mohawk, who is evenly matched with him. Mark smashes his temples with his fist and The Capes, Inc crew attack him, mistaking him for the alternate version. Wolf-Man who has been in prison is fighting Thrill-Kill who is trying to escape. He knocks him out and sees Powerplex attempting escape. The collapse of the prison provided Scott with energy and he shocks Mark. He sees Mark battling the Capes Inc. and says that he will deal with Mark soon, but not now. Meanwhile, many people including April, Debbie, Amber, William, and Rick watch in horror as they hear about the alternate Mark laying waste to the cities across the globe. A Mark is attempting to kill Eve and another is fighting Oliver. Meanwhile in the Pentagon, Brit, Donald are finished killing an alternate Mark with Donald losing most of his human skin. Cecil would have his arm broken from the aftermath and tells Donald to call as many superheroes as possible to deal with the evil Marks. The second day, Donald calls the Dynamo 5, Youngblood, and various other teams. Mark and Eve rushes to assist the Cyberforce in fighting another Mark. Meanwhile, Pitt has managed to kill an evil Mark by mashing his thumbs into his eyes, but not without taking damage. He falls to the ground afterwards. Shadowhawk and Madman attempt to fight Invincible who has claimed to kill his reality’s father. Savage Dragon, Mighty Man, and Angel are having trouble handling a Mark, while Jackie Estacado fights one. Jack Staff, who an evil Mark fought previously in London. Sara Pezzini fights one as well as Ultra. Mark takes an injured Eve to the hostipal. A Mark manages to defeat the Guardians, decapicate Immortal, and kill many of Kate’s duplicates. Darkwing II pulls him into the Shadowline. Mark takes Eve to a hostipal. The resigned Guardians are injured by one of them and Amanda is unconscious from the battle. A Mark attempts to kill the injured trio, but Bulletproof holds him off, though previously he lost his hand. Another Mark continues fighting Oliver, calling him a lesser Viltrumite. Debbie and Paul continue watching the news. A Mark attempts to suffocate Savage Dragon. An injured Black Samson and Shapesmith look for Darkwing, and begin to realize he was likely killed by the evil Mark he took with him. Rex has Bulletproof take Robot and Amanda with him while Rex stays behind. Rex makes a sacrifice to kill an evil Mark. While an evil Mark hold him by his neck, He ignites his skeleton, turning himself into a suicide bomb. The charge kills them both and Robot watches in horror as his friend dies. Meanwhile, Pitt, Savage Dragon, and the Youngbloods lay unconscious, but an evil Mark lies dead. Mark looks in grief at Eve and Cecil asks for his help. Mark refuses, citing that he has every superhero is helping already. Another Mark is killed by the Reanimen. Sara Pezzini lays unconscious. Savage Dragon looks on at the carnage. The third day, 8 evil Mark were killed and only 8 have survived. They look on in pleasure after destroying many of the cities including Tokyo, Sydney, Paris, and Seattle. Angstrom arrives to the eight alive Marks and asks them to bring his reality’s Mark. They refuse and he strands the previous dimension he was supposedly killed in. Mark, Oliver, and Bulletproof find him. Angstrom launches his orbs at the trio and knocks two of them back. Mark crushes an orb after he launched into him. Mark grabs his neck and Oliver insist that Mark kill Angstrom since he has caused all this damage. Mark attempts to kill him, but he escapes through a dimensional portal. Before he does, Mark tears his forearm off. Angstrom returns back and asks the medical team to repair his arm, and they say that Angstrom hasn’t fulfilled his promises and they work for him now. On the fourth day, many homes and areas were destroyed by the attack. Mark looks in horror of the carnage caused by his alternate versions Invincible War Aftermath The news reports about what happened in the Invincible War. Many cities were leveled and thousands killed. Savage Dragon was interviewed and says that their reality Mark didn’t do it.Mark watches Eve in horror as she clings to her life. Cecil arrives to ask Mark for help in the clean-up effort. Mark accepts, but says that he won’t help Cecil again. The various Image Comics superheroes help with the clean-up of Manhattan and begin saving those who survived the aftermath. Mark is attacked by Powerplex, blaming for causing the destruction. The Youngblood ready to help Mark and one fires an arrow at him, giving him energy. Mark uses the time to attack him and asks someone to hold him, so he uses his energy. Badrock pushes him to the ground and Mark tells him to fight through the pain. However, Badrock's rock physiology makes him immune to Scott's electricity. Badrock takes Scott with him to the teleporter Cecil used. Scott is baffled at the heroes not helping him, citing that Mark alternate counterparts were killing all those people. Mark looks in depression. Mark goes back to the hostipal and tell Eve of how the superheroes working together. Eve’s parents arrive and her father pushes him aside. Mark leaves and her mother follows him to apologize. Mark accepts and she tells him of Eve’s friend who had died in Chicago. In the destroyed apartment of Rus Livingston, The Sequids possess fireman who are attempted to help anyone who didn’t escape during the fight. Meanwhile at the Pentagon under construction, Immortal is revived after being decapicated. A happy Kate sees him alive and Donald tells him that he can take his leave. Immortal decides that he will be retiring to start a family with Kate, much to her happiness. Cecil calls upon Black Samson, Robot, Brit, Donald, and Mark to the Pentagon. He informs the four of Kate and Immortal’s retirement, Darkwing II’s death and many of the Guardians being out of commission. He says that world is largely undefended. Samson says that Shapesmith will be fine since his physiology doesn’t work the same way as humans. He tells them of a core which is the main organ of a Martian. As long as it remains, he can recover. Robot tells him that he will join temporary and Bulletproof’s hand is finished, stating that he was uninjured otherwise. Mark asks about Rex and Robot informs him of his death, much to Mark’s sorrow. Mark asks why he’s here and Cecil asks him to lead the new Guardians of the Globe. Mark refuses, citing that Eve’s condition doesn’t make him fit to lead. Cecil decides on Brit to lead the Guardians, much to his confusion. Mark leaves and Samson says that he will help as well. Mark begins helping with the clean-up effort and notices many dead bodies, much to his depression. An old Viltrumite arrives arrives to the scene to inform Mark of his Viltrumite duties. He informs Mark if he hasn’t help take over the planet, he will replace him and he fights back, he will kill him. Mark tells him that it isn’t a good time. The man, calling himself Conquest, tells Mark that the Viltrum Empire knew he would resist, which why he was sent specifically. He tells Mark that he hasn’t failed in conquering a planet and Mark will die if he . Mark tells him that he was waiting for someone to fight him to get his anger out. The duo charge into each other, causing large shockwave around the area. Mark and Conquest charged into each other and the shockwave causes a large amount of debris to rise up as well as workers losing their balance. Conquest easily overpowers Mark, crashing him through a building. He tells him of how Anissa, the woman came to Mark previously, would be telling him of how stupid Mark would be to stop the Viltrumites from making Earth their planet. Conquest goes on to say that he doesn’t care and wants Mark to resist because he enjoys it. Mark uses the opportunity to punch him. Conquest isn’t effected and smiles. Mark becomes angry and rushes into him, sending him through building. Conquest lifts the debris and holds Mark by his neck with one arm. Mark smashes his fist on his temple. Conquest smiles and replies “very good.” Mark punches him again and launches him into orbit. Conquest smiles again and charges him into back to the stratosphere. Mark breaks his hold, citing that he tried it already. Conquest states “enough games” and punches Mark, breaking one of his monocles. Mark flies down at a fast speed while Conquest pummels him. Mark holds hand over his eye, which was severely brushed from Conquest’s punch. Oliver, Debbie, and her boyfriend Paul witness Mark’s battle on the news. Oliver rushes to help him, worrying Debbie. Paul assures her that the duo can handle the battle. Oliver attempts to catch up to Conquest and Mark, but the duo are moving at a speed too fast for him. Mark attempts to talk with Conquest, but Conquest refuses to stop since he’s enjoying the battle. Oliver ambushes him and Conquest demands to know he is. Mark rushes to save Oliver and throws him aside so he can escape. Conquest pushes Mark down with his elbow at his neck. Mark headbutts Conquest, much to his amusement. He catches Mark last punch and says if he this is all the strength he has, he will likely die. Under the Pentagon, Cecil learns of the battle and rushes to see if D.A. Sinclair has the 4 alternate Marks ready as Reanimen. Sinclair informs him that their dense tissue makes him unable to cut through to make the Reanimen process. Cecil looks in horror, stating “ then God help us all. " Adam and Betsy Wilkins watch the news by Eve as she wakes up. The news mistakenly believes Conquest to be Omni-Man. Eve wakes up after two days of being in a coma, asking where Mark is. She sees Mark fighting on TV and rushes to ready to help. She accidently reveals his identity as Invincible. Eve tells a doctor to get Cecil to transport her to the battle. Conquest tosses Mark around effortlessly and reveals that he met his father while Nolan was younger, showing that he is much older than Nolan is. Oliver interrupts and catches him off guard and helps Mark up. Oliver uses Conquest advanced age as a reason they can beat him. Conquest argues that him being old doesn’t mean you should underestimate him. He swats Mark away to fight Oliver. He punches Oliver, making lose many teeth, and breaks his arm. Conquest attempts to rip him in half, but Mark stops him. He goes back to fighting Mark and Cecil has a med-team pick up Oliver. A concerned Debbie learns that Oliver is alive and Paul comforts her. William, Rick, Amber Bennett, Gary, and Art watch in horror seeing Mark overwhelmed by the stronger Conquest. Conquest launches him into a destroyer ship over an island. Mark punches Conquest and Eve arrives to assist Mark, much to Mark’s horror. Mark attempts hold him off, but Conquest breaks Mark’s leg, causing him to shriek in pain. Eve holds Conquest into a bubble, but he easily breaks out of it. Conquest easily pummels Eve and impales her,. Mark catches Eve and begs for her to live, grieving and crying. Conquest witnesses him care much for Eve and admires it, thought stating that it breeds weakness for Viltrumites. Conquest licks the blood from his finger and thanks Mark for the battle. Mark says that he doesn’t care how strong or fast Conquest is and says that he won’t live to see tomorrow. Conquest laughes in Mark’s face after he said before. Conquest tells Mark to do his worst and the duo charge into one another. The duo punch one another, causing Mark to break his forearm and Conquest’s cybernetic arm to be destroyed from the impact. An amused Conquest is distracted and Mark attacks him. Conquest attempts to bear-hug Mark, but Mark bites him, tearing off his muscle tissue. While Conquest and Mark fight, Eve wakes up from her near death state and rebuilds her body. Mark pummels Conquest until he is distracted by Eve’s revival. Conquest punches while he distracted and Eve fires a beam of energy at Conquest, burning much of his skin. A naked Eve loses consciousness and Conquest goes to kill Eve. Mark begins to pummel Conquest, saying that he won’t touch Eve. He catches his punch and breaks Marks hand, causing him to scream in pain. An amused Conquest laughs as Mark is in pain. Mark heabutts Conquest to the point where his face is disfigured. Mark loses consciousness and sees a naked and unconscious Eve. Mark tells Eve that he loves her with her returning it. The Guardians of the Globe, Youngblood, Savage Dragon and various Image Comics superheroes arrive to the scene to transport them After three days, Mark wakes up from his coma after being patched up from having his forearm broken, hand broken, skull fractured, and his leg broken. Eve visits him, relieved to see him awake. She asks if he remembers what happened. The thought of it makes him cry and how he thought she died. She reveals to Mark that with emotional trama, she can use her powers on living, organic matter, overriding the mental blocks installed in her brain by the government. She reveals that it happened to her before. Mark notices the incident had increased Eve’s bust size and this leads to an intimate moment. Meanwhile under the Pentagon, Cecil rushes D.A. Sinclair to finish the Invincible Reanimen to ready for battle. Mark and Eve’s intimate moment is interrupted by Debbie and Paul interrupting. Eve wipes her lips and apologizes. Debbie sees Mark and begins to cry tells Mark that he doesn’t need to be a superhero anymore. Debbie leaves with Paul and Cecil enters. He asks Mark to talk and Mark asks where is Conquest. Cecil shows him the dead body. Mark sees the body and goes back to Eve. Mark goes to see Oliver, but Eve tells him that she can’t go with him. She informs him that Rex’s funeral is happening. Mark asks to come along and she accepts. Mark, Eve, and various Image Comics superheroes including Robot, Bulletproof, Brit, Capes, Inc, The Immortal, Dupli-Kate, Savage Dragon, Superpatriot, Donald Ferguson, Black Samson, and various others. They look on in grief as many of them had befriended Rex. Robot gives a speech about how he was annoyed by Rex at first, but would idolize him for his confidence. He also decides that he will change his name to “Rex” to honor his deceased friend. A concerned Amanda tells Rex that she loves him after seeing him give a heartfelt speech. He offers Eve to give a speech. Eve tells the crowd about how she felt about Rex, but is overcome with grief. After the funeral, Mark goes to see Eve. Eve tells Mark that she regrets how she treated him and that he was maturing. Eve reveals that she loved Rex and she started liking Mark while she was with Rex. Mark listens to her talk and smiles and glad to see that’s okay. The duo kiss. Mark and Eve to his house and begin to become intimate with one another. Eve uses her powers to remove his clothes. However, it doesn’t properly, and the clothes are a mixture of Meanwhile another dimension, Angstrom Levy is given another cybernetic hand. He asks the med-team what they want from him. The trio insist that they will use Angstrom, stating that this only the beginning. It is revealed that the Sequids are possessing more people in their plot to take over Earth. In a remote location in the Mojave Desert, Donald would go with Cecil to an outpost. It is revealed that Cecil constructed a fake body of Conquest and he is alive. Conquest is healing and is placed in a 400 ton prison below the Earth. Cecil plans to interrogate him after he heals, wishing to learn about what the Viltrumites pose to Earth. Mark goes to visit Oliver and they talk about the events. Oliver reveals that he will be out in a few days and Mark tells him that Eve’s powers aren’t working properly. Mark screams in anger for not being able to protect him. Oliver apologizes and Mark tells Oliver that he should be the one who’s sorry. He goes on to say that if someone threatens his family or the world, he won’t think twice about killing them. | Issues = Core Issues * * Aftermath * * * * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = * , published after this event, also takes place during it. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References